Benutzer:Chainpaw
Über Mich Ich bin ein 13 jähriges Mädchen, dass auf ein Gymnasium geht.Ich bin vor etwa einem Jahr zum Warrior Cats - Fan geworden da es mir schon soviele empfohlen haben und ich endlich mich dazu bewegen konnte es zu lesen.Jetzt ist es mein absolutes Lieblingsbuch zusammen mit Die Tribute von Panem und Dork Diaries :D.Wenn ich mal nicht die ganze Zeit Hausaufgaben machen muss oder für Arbeiten lernen muss verschlinge ich die Bücher. Mein Lieblingsfilm ist wie man vielleicht schließen kann Die Tribute von Panem, genauso wie Mit dir an meiner Seite und Transformers.Meine Lieblingsserien sind How i met your mother, Two an a half men, The big bang theory und Scrubs. Ich liebe vorallem die Musik von Rihanna, Jason Derulo und Usher. Mein Lieblingsverein ist Bayern München *-* <333333 Ich spiele gerne Zelda, Pokemon und Final-Fantasy :3 Mein Siggi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KqkJjmdeKBw Gronkh ist ein stinkender Penner, der beatboxed?? Oo Nein! Doch?! xD 7:17... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzMHad8YJ7E Ich gucke so gerne Harveys ne..ehm Chaos auf deponia? Harveys... neue Augen? 14:26 ich glaube Poki mag Gronkh^^ 500 Bearbeitungen *-* ''9.03.2013'' Meine Wikis *WarriorCats-Wikia - http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com (normaler User) *WaCa-erfindungs-Wikia - http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com (normaler User) *Erfindungs-Wikia - http://de.erfindungs.wikia.com (Admin, Chat-Mod) *DorkDiaries-Wikia - http://de.dorkdiaries.wikia.com (Gründer) *Kitty-Wikia - http://de.kitty.wikia.com/wiki/Kitty_Wiki (normaler User) Lieblingscharacter Blattsee - Am Anfang war sie noch so süß aber aber der 3.Staffel wurde sie sooo komisch O.o!!! Eichhornschweif - So frech und cool aber nett.So wie ich halt. Distelpfote - Ich liebe schwarz *-*.Sie ist so jung und neugierig. Graustreif - Wurde von Zweibeinern entführt und doch ist er zurück gekommen. Ampferschweif - Ich mag sie einfach. Rußpfote/Rußpelz - Ich mag Heiler und Rußpelz hat es geschafft neu geboren zu werden um endlich ihren großen Wunsch Kriegern zusein zu erfüllen. Gelbzahn - Eine weise alte Kätzin und wurde einfach so von ihrem Sohn verraten und vertrieben :(. Lichtherz - Muss schwer für sie sein wenn jeder sie zum ersten mal sieht und sich erschreckt. Nebelfuß - Ich weiß auch nicht warum. Steinfell - Er wäre ein toller Anführer geworden. Federschweif - Opfert sich für ihre Liebe *-*. Sturmpelz - Verliert seine Schwester, seinen Vater und seine Mutter hat er nie kennengelernt. Bleifuß - Er hat es geschafft 3 mal zusterben und das lebend O.o . Rauchfell - Sie ist so eine liebevolle Mutter *-*. Dovewing - Der erste Eindruck ist wahnsinn :). Blaustern - Eine treue und kluge Anführerin, außer da wo sie so abschreckend wirkte. Opfert sich für ihrer Clan und Krieger. Wolkenschweif - Sooooo süß *-*, am Anfang Mäusehirnig, aber süüüüß *-*. Ihm ist es egal wie Lichtherz aussieht, er liebt sie *-*. Weißpelz - Wie konnte Knochen ihm das antun? Tüpfelkralle - Sie hat es wenigstens versucht die Jungen zuretten. Hatte keinen Chance gegen zwei ihr Clan-Kameraden... Häherpfote - Awwww *-* So süüüüß! Lieblingscouple Blattsee x Krähenfeder - Sind zusammen obwohl sie aus verschiedenen Clans kommen und bekommen Jungen auch wenn Blattsee Heilerin ist *-*. Ampferschweif x Farnpelz - Soooo Süß *-*. Graustreif x Silberfluss - Geheime und Verbotene Liebe. Rauchfell x Borkenpelz - Borkenpelz ist zwar nicht mein Liebling, aber sie passen so gut zusammen. Wolkenschweif x Lichtherz - Wolkenherz liebt sie, egal wie sie aussieht. Sooooo süüüß *-*. Hasscharacter Tigerstern - Wie kann man seine Clangefährten umbringen um Anführer zuwerden?? Habichtfrost - Genauso wie sein Vater.Gut gemacht Brombeerkralle. Feuerstern - Er war mal ein Hauskätzchen was man in der ersten Staffel nicht so merkte.Doch in der zweiten Staffel kam sein Hauskätchenherz zum Vorschein.Kämpfen ist zwar nicht immer die Lösung, aber das ist auch nicht nicht kämpfen Brombeerkralle - Zwar ist er nicht wie sein Vater, aber wie sein Anführer. Braunstern - Wie konnte er den vielen kleinen Jungen UND seinen Eltern das antun ?? Dunkelstreif - Fühlt sich stark, ist aber nur ein Nachläufer von Tigerstern und kann ja noch nicht einmal eine Katze selbst töten... Leopardenstern - Kein Kommentar. Schwarzstern - So fies und immer schlecht gelaunt. Nachtwolke - Meinst auch, dass Krähenferder dich liebt. Windpfote - Warum so aggro?? O.o . Aschenpelz - So unsymphatisch.Tja dachte er wirklich, dass er Eichhornschweif bekommen würde? Haselhuhn - Wie konnte sie nur?? :o Geißel - Das was er getan hat war nicht gut, aber nicht viele wissen warum überhaupt. Knochen - Er Mörder!! Fuchsbart - Er war auf Haselhuhns Seite... Tüpfelkralle hat nur aufgehört, weil er sie auch noch daran gehindert hat. Hasscouple Krähenfeder x Nachtwolke - Die lieben sich noch nicht ein mal und bekommen Windpfote. Spinnenbein x Minka - Bekommen Junge und trennen sich dann wieder -.- . Zitate Gelesene Bücher Staffel 1 *In die Wildnis gelesen *Feuer und Eis gelesen *Geheimnis des Waldes gelesen *Vor dem Sturm gelesen *Gefährliche Spuren gelesen *Stunde der Finsternis gelesen Staffel 2 *Mitternacht gelesen *Mondschein gelesen *Morgenröte'' gelesen'' *Sternenglanz'' gelesen'' *Dämmerung'' gelesen'' *Sonnenuntergang gelesen Staffel 3 *Der geheime Blick gelesen *Fluss der Finsternis gelesen '' *Verbannt ''folgt... *Zeit der Dunkelheit folgt... *Long Shadows folgt... *Sunrise folgt... Staffel 4 *The Fourth Apprentice folgt... *Fading Echoes folgt... *Night Whispers folgt... *Sign of the Moon folgt... *The Forgotten Warrior folgt... *The Last Hope folgt... 'Special Adventures *Feuersterns Mission gelesen *Das Schicksal des WolkenClans gelesen ''Welt der Clans *Das Gesetz der Krieger ''gelesen *Enter the Clans folgt... *Cats of the Clans folgt... *Battles of the Clans folgt... '' Bilder von Freunden Für.Leaf.by.Keks.png|Von Keks *-* Hammer Geil *-* Danke <33333 --byWeich--.png|*-* Danke Weich <33333 *-* Ich nenne sie, glaub ich ehm... Finsterfrost und Abendauge^^ Cat&Butterfly.jpg|Von Brombär *-* Raawr *-* Danke <33333 FürLeaf.VonSaphir.png|Es sieht toll aus *-* Danke Saphir<33333 und der Schmetterling sieht cool aus xDD Für.jmnd.by.Keks.png|Danke Keks<333 Ich habs gesehen, wie du das Bild gemalt hast :3^^ Krieger Kurzhaar W.png|Hollyleaf :3 Echt hübsch :D Danke <33333333 Für Leaf.png|Eine wunderschöne Finsterfrost *-* Danke Ley <33333 Lohgock.png|Ley du kannst so gut malen *-* mein aller liebstes Lieblingspokemon ist so gut geworden *-* danke<33333 Panflam.png|*-* Undnoch so ein HAMMA geiles Bild von Ley<33333 Magneyen.png|Und das 3. Pokemonbild von Ley <33333 und sooooo gut *-* Tüpfenfleck.png|Ein echtes schönes Bild von Löwe *-* Danke<33333 Unbenannt Leafy.png|Sandfell von löwe<33333 Unbenannt999.png|Und noch so ein tolles Bild von löwe *-* <33333 Unbenannt Solli.png|das 4. Bild von Löwe^^ echt hübsch<33333 Unbenanntgebrochenes herz.png|Eine Katze die getröstet werden will :o^^ Bild für Leaf.png|Eine Katze mit Nagellack^^ von Sunny <33333 UnbenanntFür Leaflein.png|das ehm 100, 3000, 60000 ... nein das 6 Bild von löwe^^ '' '' Bilder von mir ''Stiller Teich...die Augen sind irgendwie nicht gut ''Mmmh :/ [[Datei:Herzfluss.png|''Herzfluss]] 300px|Lichtherz CA - Bilder Shrewpaw - Noch am bewerten :3Mintpaw(CJ) - ebenfalls noch am bewerten^^ My Friends <3 Testwörter :D *tstet - so gut wie immer ^^ *terst - eigentlich nie :/ *testily - gelegentlich *taxifahrerbetzelkragenhummerseitegabels xDD keine ahnung wann oder wie ich das benutze oder benutzen soll ^^ Sprüche *''I Put My Heart Into A Cage Of My Frozen Tears, So That Nobody Can Hurt It Anymore...'' *''Without Tears The Soul Haven´t Got A Rainbow.'' *''That Are Tears That Say To You That I Cant Go On Anymore. Tears That Say I Don´t Want Anymore. Tears That Say Goodbye. But Look... TheTears Say : I Need You!'' *''There Is A Reason That We Cant Forget Painful Reminder. They Help Us That We Don´t Do Mistake That We Have Made In Our Life Again And Again.'' *''Thank You That You Have Broken My Heart. Now I Know That I Have One.'' *''Say A Person As Often As You Can, That You Loved Him. Because The Day Will Come Where It Is Too Late...'' *''Eyeless Because My Tears Washed My Eyes Away...'' *Zwar kein wirklicher Spruch, aber hey:' ''Tadatadatatata Circus Tadatadatatata Afro Circus Afro Circus Afro Tupfen Tupfen Tupfen AFRO! *''Das Ist Der Klang Der Vergebung: Schreie Und Dann Stille.'' *'''B: '''Hey Komm. lass uns Hamster anzünden! '''C: '''Oh Ja! Das macht Spaß! '''A: '''Jetzt gibt es auch noch 2 von euch Oo . Mein Charakter